Pokemon Black: Destiny's Savior
by Animelover5234
Summary: Jazmine Fujita is a new Trainer from Nuvema Town who wants to be a Pokemon Master. But she soon finds troubles and secrets from the efforts of Team Plasma and from the alluring and attractive young man named N. With the help of her friends and allies, Jazmine will help N's conflicted heart; torn between his loyalty to Ghetsis and Team Plasma and his feelings for Jazmine. N/OC
1. Chapter 1 - Let the Journey Begin!

**What up peeps? This is a new story that I'm adding and I really hope y'all like this cuz Pokemon is one of my FAVORITE games and anime! So this is an N/OC story cuz I really like N a lot and how troubled he is and conflicted he is throughout the game, so I thought that he could use a little saving by Jazmine and a little love too ;). Alright let's start this story off and let the journey begin!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, AT ALL…T_T**

_**It's always hard when the journey begins**_

_**Hard to find your way, hard to make new friends**_

_**But there's nothing you can't do, cuz you've got the power inside of you!**_

_**It's not always right or wrong! As long as your spirit's strong!**_

_**It's not always win or lose, it's the road you choose!**_

_**The answer's within!**_

_**It's not always black and white!**_

_**But your heart always knows what's right!**_

_**Let the journey begin….!**_

_**POKEMON!**_

"Jazmine! Come on, honey! Cheren and Bianca are here!" my mom called from downstairs.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I replied. I kept running around my room, making a mess in the process, of trying to find some articles of clothing that I needed for today, but so far I had no luck.

"You've got to be kidding me" I mumbled as I searched through my closet.

"Why is it that today of all days I lose my stuff?" I asked myself. Today was the day that me, Bianca and Cheren become Pokemon trainers and I needed to hurry up and get dressed otherwise we would be late. Professor Juniper told us to be at her lab at 8:30 and it was already 8:25. Cheren was gonna kill me and Bianca was most likely gonna say that it was alright and them giggle about us girls and that it takes time for beauty. I chuckled at the thought. I looked at my wall clock and saw that it was 8:27. I sighed. Yep, it was official. Cheren was gonna explode.

"Ri, Ri!" I heard from behind me and smiled when I saw my friend Riolu. Riolu and I had known each other since he was in that small little Poke Egg that my mother had given to me when I was younger.

**FLASHBACK:**

"**Mama! Mama!" I yelled to my mother as I entered the house. She turned to me and smiled lovingly at me as she put down the plate that she was drying and came towards me.**

"**What is it, honey?" she asked**

"**Look Mama! It's a pretty flower!" I said as I gazed at the flower small both colorful beauty. **

"**It's beautiful, sweetie. Where did you get it?" she asked**

"**I found it outside in the fields. I got it for you, Mama" I said almost shyly as I gave her the little flower. She took the flower and gently touched its petals before she picked me up and kissed my forehead. **

"**Thank you, Jazmine. I love it and since you gave me such a nice gift, I have something for you too" she said as she sat me down on the sofa while she went to the kitchen counter and picked up a woven basket and brought it to me. There was a big lump in the basket and it was wrapped in white sheets. I stared up at mother and quirked an eyebrow.**

"**What is it, Mama?" I asked and she smiled at me before she unwrapped the blankets and they revealed a little white egg with tiny blue spots** **on it. I gasped in surprise and looked excitedly at my mother.**

"**It's a Poke Egg!" I said with excitement. My mother nodded her head at me.**

"**That's right, sweetheart. And this egg will be yours now" she said as she carefully handed me the egg and I held it close to my chest. Then suddenly I felt the egg shake a little and then saw cracks starting to appear on top.**

"**Look Mama! Look!" I said as the egg hatched even more until finally a little blue and black creature popped out and smiled at me.**

"**Ri, Ri!" it said and I smiled brightly.**

"**It's a Riolu!" I said happily and hugged Riolu close to me and Riolu hugged me back. I saw my mother smile at the two of us and then stroke both mine and Riolu's heads.**

"**Remember Jazmine, Riolu is your friend. And he will always be there for you whenever you need him" she said wisely and I nodded and looked at my new friend.**

"**Hi Riolu, I'm Jazmine" I said**

"**Olu, Ri!" he said and I giggled before I hugged my new Pokemon again.**

**FLASHBACK END:**

I smiled at my friend and softly stroked his head and Riolu closed his eyes and relished at the feeling.

"Hey Riolu, have you seen my bracelet, my shoes and my scarf and my gloves anywhere?" I asked and Riolu nodded and took my hand brought me to closet and pointed to the top. I looked up and saw my items right there above me. I sighed and looked at my friend.

"Thanks, Riolu" I said. I tried to stretch for my clothes but the closet was too high. Riolu stepped back from me and then took two quick steps and jumped onto the top of my closet and grabbed my stuff before he hopped back down with them in his arms.

"Olu, Olu" he said and I chuckled. I could always count on Riolu to help me whenever I needed him. I took my things from Riolu and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks, Riolu" I said before I put on the rest of my attire. When I was packed and ready, I looked into my mirror to see if anything needed fixing. I wore my brown sleeveless jacket with my white short sleeved shirt underneath with a brown belt that was slanted across my hips along with black shorts and knee length brown boots. I had on my long white fingerless gloves and had on a white knitted winter hat. I let my long brown hair cascade down instead of putting it in a ponytail. I had on my favorite white bracelet that Riolu found and my mother necklace that she said I should wear until I became a trainer. It was silver and was a carving of a PokeBall. I looked at my bed and saw Riolu sitting crossed legged, his eyes closed and his ears levitating in the air. Riolu was meditating which was something that all Riolu's did and even to this day it still amazes me.

"Riolu" I said softly and he opened one eye to look at me with a smile. I giggled at him.

"Time to go to the lab" I said as I grabbed my bag and slung it across my shoulder and Riolu hopped off of my bed and followed me downstairs to where my mother was talking to Cheren and Bianca. Cheren had a scowl on his face while Bianca had a happy smile.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late" I said not looking at Cheren at the same time.

"Jazmine, we-" Cheren started but Bianca interrupted

"Aww, it's okay, Jazzy! You know us girls and how long it takes to be beautiful!" she said with a small laugh. I giggled at her. I knew my friends too well. Cheren shook his head at us and looked at my mom.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Fujita, but we must be getting to Professor Juniper's lab" Cheren said politely and my mother smiled.

"Oh you're welcome, Cheren. I'm glad that I could keep you and Bianca company, but he's right girls. You three better to Professor Juniper's lab because it's 8:40 right now" my mom said

"Yes, we better get going" Cheren said after giving me a dirty look to which I chuckled nervously at.

"Yea, bye mom!" I said as I quickly kissed her cheek and Riolu hugged her legs. My mom giggled at us.

"Bye, sweetie" he said. She then bent down and kissed Riolu's forehead.

"Goodbye, Riolu" she said and Riolu smiled before he ran with me, Bianca and Cheren to the Lab. The three of us ran as fast as we could to the lab and I kept having to hear Cheren scold me about being tardy to which I defended myself at, and no sooner were we arguing and Bianca became the referee once again. We made it to the lab about 2 minutes later and Cheren had finally stopped arguing with me just before we entered the lab. We gazed at all the machines on either side of us and the scientists working at each station. I heard the buzzing and beeping sounds of the machines and became intrigued with what they could do.

"Hello young trainers!" a familiar voice said. Bianca became excited and started bouncing up and down like a crazed person. Cheren was stoic.

"Hi Professor Juniper!" Bianca said excitedly and Professor Juniper laughed lightly.

"Hello Bianca, it's nice to see you again! And Cheren I see you are still the same with that serious expression on your face" she teased but Cheren didn't even laugh or smile. He just nodded.

"And Jazmine! Look how big you've gotten. I see you're blossoming into a lovely young lady like Bianca here. And Riolu" she said as she bent down and petted Riolu's head.

"It's nice to see you again" she said softly and Riolu smiled.

"Olu, Olu!" he said and she chuckled.

"Well then, let us not delay the reason you all have come any longer" she said as she walked over to a table with a box on it. We followed her to the table and all three of us gasped when we saw three PokeBalls inside it.

"I guess I don't need to explain this part. Well, go on then. One of you take a PokeBall and meet your partner" Professor Juniper instructed. Bianca went first and she got an Oshawatt. Then Cheren went next and got a Tepig. There was one more PokeBall left but I didn't take it.

"What's wrong, Jazz? Don't you want to become a Pokemon Trainer?" Bianca asked

"Yes, but…." I looked down at Riolu and from the corner of my eye I saw Professor Juniper smile.

"I think I know why you don't want to take this PokeBall. It's because you've already got your partner" she said.

"What are you talking about, Professor?" Bianca asked.

"I'm talking about Riolu. Jazmine wants Riolu to be her partner, right Jazmine?" she asked me and I nodded. Riolu immediately leaped onto my shoulder and smiled.

"Olu, Ri!" he said and I giggled.

"That's right, Riolu. We're partners now until the end" I said. Bianca cheered and Cheren was still stoic as usual.

"Well then, I guess this little Snivy will stay with me until a new Trainer comes. So now that you have your Pokemon, you three will need these" Professor Juniper said as she handed each of us a Pokedex.

"Wow! Thanks so much, Professor!" Bianca said.

"You're welcome, Bianca. Make sure that you guys record whatever Pokemon you run across on your journeys and make sure that you three catch as many Pokemon as you can, okay?" she asked and we all nodded our heads.

"Well then Trainers, it's time for you guys to go on your own adventures and explore the Unova region. I will contact you sometimes on the Xtransceiver just to check up on you guys and your Pokemon. Alright guys, it's time." She said and we looked at each other with smiles, even Cheren.

"Well guys, good luck to you and maybe we'll see each other again in one of the cities" Cheren said and Bianca yelled happily and hugged me and Riolu tightly.

"Aww Jazz, I can't wait to start my journey with Oshawatt and I know we will make it to the top! Just like you and Riolu!" Bianca said cheerfully and I chuckled lightly.

"Thanks Bianca" I said before I turned to Cheren.

"Good luck to you and Tepig, Cheren" I said and Cheren cracked a smile and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You too, Jazz" he said and that made me smile. Riolu hopped back onto my shoulder and hugged my neck. Cheren and Bianca said goodbyes to me and Professor Juniper one last time before they took off to their first destination which was Accumula Town. Me and Riolu looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, Riolu, this is it" I said as I tightened the hold of my bag.

"Olu, Olu, Ri" he said and I nodded

"Yep, our adventure is about to begin" I said as I started walking towards the direction that Cheren and Bianca had. To Accumula Town.


	2. Chapter 2 - Liberation and N

**Hey peeps! I'm feelin' good today since I was sick for a while so I'm posting up this chapter. So without further complaint, here's chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

As Riolu and I continued onwards to Accumula Town, we came across some cute little Pokemon. We saw a lot of Patrats at almost every corner and sometimes we saw some Lilipups and I made sure to record them on my Pokedex for Professor Juniper. And then we actually came across a cute little Purrloin. It tilted its head side to side as it stared at me and Riolu. I pulled out my Pokedex again and recorded Purrloin's data.

**PURRLOIN – THE DEVIOUS POKEMON  
- Purrloin fools people into letting their guard down so it can steal their possessions. When angered, it uses its claws to fight back.**

"Alright, Riolu. It's time I catch a Pokemon. You ready?" I asked him

"Olu, Ol" he replied and I smiled. Then Riolu hopped off of my shoulder and into the air.

"Alright, Riolu! Use Quick Attack!" I ordered. Riolu ran forward and was about to launch his attack but Purrloin jumped and dodged it. Then Purrloin tried to use Scratch, but Riolu dodged that.

"Use Quick Attack again!" I said. Riolu tried to land the attack but Purrloin dodged it and then quickly used Scratch. Riolu growled at the Purrloin, but it just smiled a devious smile.

"You're pretty fast, but I have a way to slow you down! Riolu, use Foresight!" Riolu nodded, placed his paws against each other and then he closed his eyes. Then a white light flashed out of him and over Purrloin. Purrloin looked confused, but Riolu smiled. Purrloin then used Growl, but Riolu stood his ground.

"Alright, Riolu, let's try this again! Use Quick Attack!" I said. Riolu ran towards Purrloin and just when Purrloin was about to dodge it, Riolu made contact and sent Purrloin flying into the dirt. Purrloin got up and wobbled a little. Riolu and I smiled.

"Use Quick Attack again!" I said. Riolu obeyed me and launched another attack and Purrloin once again fell to the ground. Purrloin was struggling to get up.

"One more time! Quick Attack!" I said

"Olu, Ri!" he said and attacked Purrloin again.

"Purr..." Purrloin said as it laid there on the ground. I pulled out one of the 3 Pokeballs I had been given by my mother and readied it.

"Alright, now go PokeBall!" I said and threw it at Purrloin. It bounced up and enveloped Purrloin inside. The PokeBall shook a bit and blinked red a couple of times before it stopped. I smiled and picked it up and then released Purrloin out.

"Purrloin!" it said. I used my Pokedex to look at the gender and saw that this Purrloin was a girl. I smiled and bent down to pat her on the head.

"Hi Purrloin. I'm Jazmine and this is my partner Riolu" I said.

"Olu, Olu, Ri" Riolu said

"Purrloin, Purr!" Purrloin said happily.

"Welcome to the team!" I said as I picked up Purrloin and held her in my arms. Riolu hopped onto my shoulder as I walked with my Pokemon towards Accumula Town. After about 5 more minutes, we finally spotted some buildings up ahead and we all smiled when we read a sign that said 'Welcome to Accumula Town – The Fast-Growing Town'. I hurriedly ran towards the town and was in complete awe at the activities in the town. There were so many buildings on either side of me and people walked around talking, playing games together, kids running around with Pokemon and delicious smells in the air. I looked to my right and saw a Pokemon Center with a PokeMart inside it. I walked inside and looked around and saw that the PokeMart was on the right side of me and the Center was up ahead. When I got closer to the Center, I noticed a familiar blond haired girl wearing orange, white and green.

"Bianca!" I called. She turned around and started running towards me with a smile on her excited face.

"Jazmine! Oh my goodness! I've missed you so much!" she said as she hugged me tightly.

"Bianca, you saw me like 20 minutes ago" I said and she giggled.

"Well that's still a long time to me, Jazzy" she said and I shook my head at her. It was then that Bianca took notice of Purrloin in my arms and she squealed excitedly.

"Oh my goodness! You have a new Pokemon!" she yelled and then took Purrloin from my arms and hugged her tightly.

"Awwwww! What a cute Pokemon! And such soft fur she has!" she commented. Purrloin looked uncomfortable in Bianca's arms as she kept hugging and squeezing her so much. Purrloin finally leaped from her arms and back into mine and I laughed at her reasoning.

"Hey Bianca, is Cheren here?" I asked and she nodded.

"He's outside doing something" she said with a shrug. I nodded and went to Nurse Joy and gave her Riolu and Purrloin to take care of. In that time, Bianca and I walked around and bought some supplies for our Pokemom from the PokeMart and some drinks and light snacks for ourselves from some other stores. About 20 minutes later, Riolu and Purrloin looked healthier than ever.

"Here you go. You're Pokemon are now full healthy" Nurse Joy said

"Thanks so much" I said. It was then that I heard a lot of commotion happening outside. Bianca and I turned towards the exit door.

"What's going on out there?" I asked Bianca

"I don't know but why don't we check it out!" Bianca said as she grabbed my hand and we ran out of the Pokemon Center together. Once we were outside, we saw a crowd of people up ahead and I saw Cheren there in the crowd.

"Cheren!" Bianca called as we ran towards him. Cheren turned around and motioned for us to come and join him.

"What's going on, Cheren?" I asked. Riolu was curious to know what was happening and so was I.

"Some guy is talking something about Pokemon and Trainers" he replied. I was about to ask him what he meant but the man who started this commotion came forward and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Ghetsis and I am here to enlighten you about you and your Pokemon and the ongoing suffering they are enduring right now.

"Suffering?" one person asked

"Ongoing?" another said

"As we all know, Pokemon possess powers and abilities that we do not have and we rely on these magnificent creatures to help us in our daily lives, but I am here to tell you that this a severe mistake" Ghetsis said. I raised an eyebrow. How could having Pokemon help you be a mistake?

"You all may not realize it but the beloved creatures are being oppressed by us. Humans. We order these creatures to do our work and enslave them to a life of complete servitude which is utterly horrifying and repulsive! Pokemon should not have to be our personal slaves for our wants and needs in life. We should not condemn them to a life of eternal suffering under our commands! They are forced to fight with their own kind, to endure dangerous situations and risk their lives just for our benefit, safety and satisfaction. But I ask you all this, what have we done to them in return for their obedience to our daily orders?" he said. People began to whisper to each other what Ghetsis was saying and if he was right or not. I started to think about Riolu and his decision to be with me. Did I force him into a life he never wanted? Was I oppressing my beloved partner into a world of servitude and oppression? Riolu sensed my conflicted feelings within my heart and looked at me with concern.

"Olu, Olu?" he asked. I put on a smile for him and rubbed his head.

"I'm fine, Riolu. Just thinking, that's all" I reassured him, but at the same time I needed reassurance too on whether I was being fair to Riolu and even my newly caught Purrloin or not.

"The answer is nothing! We have done nothing for them in return but just continue to force them into these cages of captivity!" he said as he held up a PokeBall. His harsh words made me flinch. I held up one of my PokeBall and stared at it. 'Cage of Captivity?' I thought.

"So what do we do about this? How do we end this endless torture for Pokemon?" he asked but no one said anything.

"The answer is simple; liberation" he said

"Liberation?" Cheren asked himself.

"Yes ladies and gentlemen, the answer is liberation. By releasing your Pokemon and freeing them from this horrendous form of slavery, they will be free to live the joyous lives that their ancestors had before we, the human race, corrupted the balance of their world because Pokemon should not be contained and forced to do the hardships and risk their well-beings for our sake. I hope you all will reflect on what I have just said and consider my words because time is of the essence and these precious Pokemon should, nay, they need to return to the lifestyle of complete freedom that they once had. Thank you for your time and have a pleasant day" Ghetsis said before he was surrounded by a group of identically dressed people and walked away with them. The crowd had dispersed, leaving me, Cheren, Bianca and some other guy alone.

"Liberating Pokemon?" Cheren asked

"Do you think it's true? Are we….hurting our Pokemon and being selfish to them?" Bianca asked in a small voice.

"That's not accurate at all. We couldn't actually be containing them and his theory of Pokemon being tortured and forced by us is completely off. Like I said it's not logically or physically accurate" Cheren stated

"This isn't about being logically or physically accurate, Cheren. It's about how we treat our Pokemon and I know for a fact that I would **NEVER **force Riolu or Purrloin into something they don't want to do" I said firmly.

"Me too! I want my Pokemon to be happy and I care about them! I never want Oshawatt to feel that he is like a prisoner!" Bianca said

"I agree with you both" Cheren said

"Is that truly how you all feel?" someone asked us. We turned around and I gasped when I saw a man approach us. He had long green hair and green eyes and wore a black shirt underneath a white shirt with a little trinket around his neck with khaki pants, green shoes and a black cap on his head. I didn't know why but for some reason, I was intrigued by him and yet I felt a certain sadness for him at the same time. The man looked at the three of us with a small lazy smile. Cheren was stoic, Bianca was confused and I was mesmerized.

"Are all three of you that passionate about your Pokemon?" he asked and we all nodded.

"Of course we are. We only want the best for our Pokemon" Cheren said. The man nodded.

"I see, but what do you believe is best for your Pokemon?" he asked. Cheren scowled at him.

"As long as our Pokemon are happy and content with us as their trainers, that's all that should matter" I said. The man then looked at me and smiled softly.

"Do you love your Pokemon?" he asked

"More than my anything" I said truthfully

"Would you do anything to make them happy?" he asked

"Of course" I replied

"Then release them. It's the only way to true happiness. Pokemon should-" he started but I cut him off. No way was I gonna listen to him lecture me about liberating Pokemon.

"True happiness comes from the balance between a Pokemon and its trainer. So if I release my Pokemon, just to please you, then the connection and bond that was created between us is broken and a part of my Pokemon and myself will be empty" I stated. The guy looked confused for a moment but quickly regained his composure. He came closer to me and I feltmy heart accelerate into overdrive.

"What a strong belief you have" he asked as if he was intrigued with what I had said. Riolu held onto me closer and stared at the man.

"You have a Riolu. May I talk to him?" he asked

"Umm…sure, I guess" I replied. The man smiled and then looked directly at Riolu

_**-Riolu and N's telepathic conversation-**_

_**N - 'Hello, Riolu. My name is N'**_

_**R - 'It's nice to meet you'**_

_**N – 'Tell me, Riolu. Do you enjoy being with your trainer?'**_

_**R – 'Yes. Jazmine and I have known each other since I was in a Poke Egg. She has treated me with utmost kindness and love that any Pokemon could ever have and I am proud to be her partner'**_

_**N – 'It seems you hold Jazmine at such high esteem'**_

_**R – 'Indeed I do'**_

_**N – 'Tell me Riolu, would you ever consider leaving Jazmine? Is it not something you want? To be free?'**_

_**R – 'Never! I would never want to be away from Jazmine. I do not understand this belief about separating Pokemon from the humans, but I do not believe in it at all and neither does Jazmine'**_

_**N – 'But Riolu, you are forced to be in a PokeBall and to fight against your own kind. That's horrible'**_

_**R – 'Maybe to you, but not for me. Some Pokemon are not all good and they have and will fight against me whether we are in a battle or not. You cannot only have a one-sided view, N'**_

_**N – 'What is your view then, Riolu?'**_

_**R – 'Pokemon and humans NEED each other and although some humans and Pokemon are not all that kind, I can assure you this. The bond between me and Jazmine will never fade and I will NEVER leave her side. She is my companion and partner and I enjoy being with her every single day. There is nothing more that makes me happier than the time I spend with her and that is something that man Ghetsis will NEVER take away from us!'**_

_**-End of Conversation-**_

N gasped and moved back just a little and stared at Riolu in wonder and surprise. I looked up at Riolu and saw the determined expression on his face and knitted my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Incredible" N said with amazement. I looked at N.

"You're Riolu…..enjoys being with you. He…he never wants to leave you" N said. I looked up at Riolu again and saw him smile at me. I smiled back and kissed his fur covered cheek and rubbed his head.

"I….I have never met a Pokemon…..with such strong intense feelings towards its trainer before. The bond that you both possess is…..amazing" he said and I blushed a little.

"Jazmine" N said as he walked to me.

"Have a battle with me" he said.

"A battle?" I asked. N nodded his head and that lazy smile he had on before was replaced with a curious yet intrigued smile.

"Yes. I want to battle you and your Pokemon and see and hear the bond between them and you. Please,…..have a battle with me" N pleaded. I considered the idea of a battling N. N seemed really interested in finding out and seeing the bond that me and Riolu have as well as the developing bond that me and Purrloin are starting to have and plus I wanted to prove that Pokemon and people could work together in harmony.

"Okay N, I'll battle you" I said and N smiled widely.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea, Jazmine?" Cheren asked me.

"I'll be fine, Cher. Besides I've been wanting to battle someone and this will be my first Pokemon battle" I said. N went away from me and stood about 2 feet away and readied his PokeBall. Riolu hopped off my shoulder and took a fighting stance.

"Let's see what your Pokemon think of you, Jazmine" N said and I smirked and nodded.

"LET'S GO!" we yelled

**I know I'm evil aren't I? Sorry to leave y'all with a cliffhanger but I wanna save the battle for next time cuz it will intertwine better with the next chapter. Please don't kill me otherwise you won't see the next chapter…hehe. Until next time!**

**Peace y'all!**


End file.
